Little Specks of Blood
by Kidea
Summary: Itachi and Deidara have been livng together for a while...is Itachi starting to hallucinate? I suck at summaries...not enough DeixIta waff...


Kidea: Inspired by Macbeth, our new English book. I love ItaDei as a pairing and there isn't enough WAFF with those two (or fanfics full stop)! So I made more! Woot for WAFF!

Disclaimer and Warning: I don't own Naruto or any characters. I'm not making money. This contains yaoi. That's boy on boy love. Don't like…piss off! Sorry that was rude. If you don't like yaoi or smut…piss of anyway.

Kidea: Oh yes. 18 + 8 26 or around about that age /\ ( Me!)

Deidara: Yeah/\/ ( Deidara!)

Little Specks of Blood

We've been living together since we got out of high school. That's…that's eight years. Well only 6 really. For two years Itachi was in jail for attempted murder. But he's reformed now. I know why he did it, why he tried to kill those people. He was valid in his actions. Those people bought it upon themselves. In truth he actually did kill a person…but no one but me ever found out. He told me after he did it. He was in a total mess and he was white as a ghost, shaking with his head in his hands. But the next day he was fine. Kind of frightened me that he got over it so fast…

Being in jail has changed him. For the better in my opinion. He hasn't changed that it's noticeable to those who only see him on the odd occasion. But me…I live with him. I notice all those little things. Like he used to…he used to…no, he hasn't changed at all. But inside there's something different. I can just feel it. Something's eating at him.

He's been home for half a year now. I'm glad he's back…I missed having near…

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

He sleeps in the room across from me. I can always hear what's going on his room. That's why I missed him so. His room is always full of noise. Music, snoring or sex…there's always something generating noise in his room. While he was gone…it was so empty. I couldn't sleep some nights…it felt so spacey.

Tonight, tonight I can hear him again. It's the sound of him tossing in his sleep. He's moaning and breathing heavily. Usually my guess would be one of 'those' dreams. But not now. Lately it's been nothing but nightmares. He tosses and turns and wakes up with a gasp or even a scream.

I get up and pull on a loose shirt. It's been hot lately so I've been going to bed in nothing but my boxers. Slowly I pad across my room and out the door. I press my ear to his door and listen for more noise.

"Urg…nnh…no…uh!" I can hear his voice penetrating through the rice paper door. He sounds desperate and frightened. Quietly I slide the door to the side and slip into his room.

There are clothes strewn about the place and an overflowing washing basket in the corner. The main items in his room are his stereo and his computer. His computer has been customized and the hard-drive casing glows blue. He must be downloading something. His stereo is regular…except for the subwoofers beside it. He saved for a whole year to buy those. I remember when he saw them in the music store and just had to have them.

I pad a cross the room, expertly maneuvering between the mess. On the opposite side of the room lies Itachi. He must have rolled off his futon because he is sprawled out on the floor, tangled in his sheets and tossing about, making the sheets twist tighter around his lean body.

Slowly I kneel beside him and rest my hand on his forehead. He's sweating and his head is all hot.

"Itachi-san. Itachi-san. Wake up, yeah." I call softly as I give his shoulder a gentle shake.

"Nrg…uh…" He moans are becoming more pained and my shakes become slightly more desperate.

"Itachi-san! Wake up, yeah! Onegai(1) wake up!" I call out and give his hand a squeeze. His obsidian eyes shoot wide open and his sits bolt upright and swings one arm out to punch me. His sudden movement makes me fall back and his fist narrowly misses my shoulder.

"Dei…Deidara…" He pants out. His eyes are still wide as he looks over at his fisted hand that is hovering only centimeters from my face.

"Hey Itachi-san. Are you ok, yeah?" I ask taking his fist in my hands and gently lowering it to my lap. His breathing seemingly stopped…actually it did. He stopped breathing and just stared at me. Then, thankfully, he let his breath go as he fell back on the pillows, "Are going to be ok, yeah?"

He nodded softly and his black eyes lingered on my face and I smiled. I got up to leave when a hand shot out and caught my shirt. I look back to see Itachi's hand clutching the back of my shirt. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Nani desu ka(2)?"

"Stay." It was more of a command than a request, so I shrugged and slid in under the covers next to my room mate. He rolled so his head rested next to my shoulder and instinctively clutched my arm. I gave a soft smile and turned into his warmth before drifting off into sleep.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

We've been sleeping like that for ages now. Like…two months almost. But tonight I woke up to find the pillow beside me missing the black tresses of Itachi's locks that flow so beautifully over it.

I could hear the sound of running water and I decided to check it out. Slowly I padded down the small hallway to the bathroom, which seemed to be the source of the watery noise. I entered to a sight that made me want to cry.

Itachi sat in the bath, still fully clothed, scrubbing at his hands. He must have been doing this for sometime as his hands were bright pink, having been rubbed raw.

"Ita-"

"The blood. The little spots of blood, they won't wash off! Her blood is still there! It won't leave my skin!" He kept mumbling half sobbing about the blood on his hands. I came closer and saw his hands were clean, if not pink from being scrubbed so vigorously.

"Itachi…what blood, yeah?" I asked and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. The instant our skin came into contact he practically leapt out of the bath and shot across to the other side of the room, staring at the bath with huge, wide eyes.

"Look Deidara! The bath water! It's all red! It's the girl's blood," He looked at his hands, "Uh! It's still on my hands! It won't wash away!" He collapsed on the floor and grabbed a towel and proceeded to try to dry the blood off his hands.

I stand there looking from Itachi to the bath and back. The bath water is starting to flow over the edge of the tub but is still clear as ever and Itachi's hands are still nothing but red raw.

"Itachi, you're hallucinating. Onegai, stop scrubbing your hands, you'll start bleeding." Blood was probably the wrong thing to mention. Itachi began shaking uncontrollably, I though he might be having a seizure(3) until he fell back against the door and began to sob.

"Help me Deidara. The blood won't go away, it's all around me. Help me…" In all my years of knowing Itachi he had never begged anyone for anything. The only begging had been done by others while begging Itachi to fuck them senseless or something of the sort. I turned off the bath tap and looked through the mirror cupboard over the sink. I found what I was looking for and took it in my hand before walking over to Itachi.

He flinched slightly as I knelt next to him. I smiled and he relaxed and gazed at my hand, wondering what I was clasping so tightly.

"Give me your hand, yeah?" I said, putting my face up close to his and nuzzling his cheek. He closed his eyes softly and began to relax and he eventually held out his hands for me to take. From behind my back I produced a small red bottle. In truth it was just scented oil for those oil burners I like burn when I'm stress out. But like hell I was gonna tell Itachi that. I took his hand gently and showed him the bottle.

"What's that?" He asked shrinking away from it slightly. The Itachi was starting to frighten me more than Itachi when he was mad. This one was like a frightened kitten and it was rather disturbing.

"It's special oil. It can clean anything. It'll wash away everything, yeah. I promise." I smiled and he looked at the bottle and then nodded. Tilting the bottle I let three drop fall into the palm of his hand to form a small puddle. I moved around and sat behind him, letting him lean back into my chest. This had to be so wrong in so many ways. Here we were cuddling up with each other, one was freaking out about blood hallucinations and the other, me, was beginning to look like I was taking advantage of him…maybe I was. Anyone would have to admit that the raven-haired guy in my lap was defiantly hot stuff…even straight guys thought he was hot. Anyway, I began to rub the oil into his hands and he just closed his eyes and leaned closer to me.

Itachi's POV+

I closed my eyes and lent into my roommates comforting grip. I'd never been in this position before and it was frightening as hell. Even to me. Feeling his hands rub against mine, so soothingly, so sensually…I just wanted to lay here forever. I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it, the blood was gone. All of it. The bath water was just water and my hands, they were pink…maybe I tried too hard to get that girls blood off. Who thought a little girl could have so much blood. It was uncanny. But it was all gone now. I felt limp and just collapsed in Deidara's arms.

Deidara's POV+

It was over. Itachi just collapsed in my arms and fell asleep. I smiled softly and picked him up…only to fall over. He was heavier than at first sight. Instead I heaved him up onto my back and piggy backed his sleeping form back to his room. Laying him down on the bed and crawled in next to him. As I gazed over at him I noticed just how calm he looked when he was asleep. Kinda cute really. Sleeping Itachi was cute…but Itachi…in a phrase…sex on legs. Yeah. That about summed him up.

Kidea: Ending! Woo! If you want another chapter full of smut just say the word!

Onegai – Not sure if my Japanese spelling is any good but it means please.

Nani desu ka – Said Nanideka but it means what is wrong.

Seizure – It's like an epileptic fit. You shake uncontrollably and you lose consciousness. I've had one before…kinda scary really.


End file.
